Demonology and Heartache
by Mandatory
Summary: Jacob has been hurt but, with his stubborn nature, he refuses to be angry. Will he fess up to his heartbreak or ignore it? Better summary inside. Slash. Yaoi. Naruto Crossover. Slight angst. Edward/Jacob. Sasu/Naru
1. Comin' Home

**Summary**

**Sasuke/Naruto: Naruto left when he was 12 from everything he knew. He left because he thought it would be easier on the ones he loved. He didn't expect to find a home and acceptance amongst a whole new family, but he did.  
****Edward/Jacob: Jacob is stubborn. When his best friend leaves him, he refuses to be angry. When his love moves on to someone else, he refuses to be heart broken. But when emotions run high and realization hits him square in the face, will he fess up to his problems, or run away from them?  
****When Naruto came into the lives of the Cullen's and the La Push wolf pack, everything changes. When he leaves, everything falls apart. What happens when he comes back?**

**Pairings: Sasuke/Naruto, Edward/Jacob.  
****(More in the future!)**

**Ratings: M for mature scenes, language and violence.**

**Warnings: Slash, yaoi, whatever you want to call it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, which is saddening, nor do I own Twilight; which is actually kind of okay because cinematically speaking, that movie is awful. I also do not own any of the song references used in this story.  
****I do, however, own this story. Because I wrote it.**

**Song: Comin' Home by City and Colour.**

* * *

Naruto peered through the leafy overhang, eyes focusing the large, very open house that lay beyond it. He was nervous and anxious. It was bubbling over and spilling into his happiness. He tried to quash the feeling but it always came back, making its way to etch upon his face and cause him to bite his lip.

He was happy. He'd been gone for longer than he wanted to be and he was glad to be back at the place called home. The amount of time he'd spent here previously made him believe that this was where he belonged; this is where home would always be.

Yes, he was happy to back. But he wondered whether trouble would appear after his return, or rather, because of it. His sudden departure was sure to of been hard on the people he called family; there was really no doubt about it. And he knew that it was wrong to go without saying anything, but his urges and his actions were his own; he only hoped they understood this.

Sighing, he shifted his gear and eased onto the accelerator, slowly making his way up their ridiculously long driveway. Naruto tried to go as slow as possible, something that he'd never really done, but inevitably, the driveway ran out of 'way' and he reluctantly shut off his car.

Staring ahead at the house, his teeth were still nervously chewing away at his lip. For a minute, he debated whether or not going inside but he knew that, if anyone was home, they already knew he was here. It was a game of who would cave and appear first, and Naruto knew he'd be the first.

Sighing, he opened his door and got out of the car. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and stilled himself. Naruto breathed in the Forks air, listened to the animal life that lived within the forests that surrounded him and let the wind slip past him without worry. It was good to be back.

Quickly, as if scared he'd lose his new found bravery, he hurried to the front door and knocked loudly. He bounced on the balls of his feet as he waited for someone to answer the door. They should have answered by now. It made him feel good to know that they were as nervous as he was.

Slowly, the door inched open and he could slowly make out the pixie like face behind the door, the girl's eyes wide and disbelieving.

"Hey," Naruto chuckled nervously, his hand rubbing at the back of his neck sheepishly. He tried to hold a grin but that look on her face held it in a stubborn frown, "This wasn't how I was expecting the reunion to go," he muttered, although he knew she could hear.

"Naruto," she breathed out, eyes still as wide as they were before. They were dissecting him and putting him back together. Blinking more times than necessary. Burning into his face and body and extracting every detail possible. Anything, to make her believe that the once boy that had run off was standing in front of her. She moved forward and lifted her hand, slowly resting it onto his chest, "Naruto!"

She grinned and jumped forward, small arms wrapping around his neck in enjoyment and protection. Despite their looks, she was older and considered herself his bigger sister, "Gosh, you big silly! It took you a while to come back! I missed you so much. Well actually, we all missed you a lot so I don't want to sound selfish and say that I was the only one who missed you cause that would be dishonest and the-"

Laughing inside at the familiar scene, Naruto clamped his hand over her mouth, chuckling aloud as he felt her lips motoring along for a second or two before she realized there was a hand muffling her voice, "Sorry," she grinned, eyes smiling along with her happy posture.

"Can you bring him in now?" a booming, impatient voice yelled from the living room, "Stop hogging him, Alice!"

Naruto laughed and held the girls small hand in his over sized palm as they walked into the Cullen living room, proudly showing the whole family, save for one.

It still amazed Naruto when he saw the family. They were opposites but so similar, all beautiful in a unique and enticing way. When he'd first come here, he'd felt so out of place, like his meager appearance didn't belong in the house or around the Cullen's. But their personalities and open arms quickly changed his view.

The feeling of being balled over and landing with a thunk on the floor brought Naruto out of his musings, instead looking up at Emmett with wide eyes of shock. He quickly recovered though and allowed a smile to cover his features, "Hey Em," he greeted shyly.

"Hey Em," the bigger boy mimicked, grinning down at the blonde who was currently crushed under him, "Hey Bro! It's good to see you again!"

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, a chill going through his body at the block of ice that was currently trying to suffocate him, "It would be better if you weren't on top of me."

Smiling sheepishly, Emmett quickly let himself off to take his place next to his blond haired mate. A hand presented itself to Naruto and he accepted it with a Thanks, happy to see Jasper smiling at him affectionately, "Naruto. It's been a while."

Grinning, Naruto pulled the other, stiff boy into a hug, "You always were too…serious."

"Or you're too childish," Jasper mused, smiling at the frown that crossed the other's features.

"Naruto," a softer voice called and he turned to smile softly at the women he often thought of as his own mother, "Oh, you've grown since I last saw you." The woman softly laid her hand on his arm, sizing him up as if to make sure he was unharmed, and then pulled him into a hug.

"Hey, Esme," Naruto smiled. Despite her temperature, her hugs were always warm. It confused him, how this could be so. But she was a radiant and beautiful person so he wasn't ever surprised when the hugs made him happier.

He looked over her shoulder to see Carlisle standing protectively behind her, a warm smile marking his lips, his golden eyes boring into Naruto's. Naruto pulled away from Esme and held out his hand toward's the proud man, "Carlisle."

Taking it softly, Carlisle shook the hand, "Naruto, it's a pleasure to have you back."

"It's good to be back," he smiled. Tilting his head to the side, he caught Rosalie looking at him and then quickly turn the other way, an act of defiance and her own stubbornness. Her arms were crossed firmly across her chest and a pout graced her lips.

"Rosie," he smiled when a twitch pulled at her lips at the nickname, "Don't be stubborn you old hag."

"I'll give you an old hag," she replied lamely, a smile forcing its way onto her lips, "Just because I'm smiling does not mean I'm happy with you leaving without any clue as to where you'd gone or notice that you had left," she paused and slowly lowered her arms to her side, "But I guess I'm okay with you being back."

"I know you love me, Rose," he pulled a struggling Rosalie into a large hug, "Its okay, I won't tell anyone."

"Pig," she muttered as her traitorous arms wrapped around her now taller yet younger brother.

As Naruto pulled back, a confused face made its way to his face. He looked towards the stairway, sure that any minute now, the other Cullen would come down to greet him. When this didn't happen, he turned so that every member of the family were in his eye sight, "Where's Edward?"

* * *

**First chapter. Just a taste of things to come. I promise: it shall get a lot better.  
A promise; that the chapters will get longer and the content will become more mature.**

**Review, if you like.  
Flame, if you must.**


	2. Who Let You Go

**Thanks for reading. **

**Just letting you know, so no confusion can arise, I posted this story under 'Hallowed, be thy name' in the Naruto Fanfiction Archive.**

**Anyway, new chapter. Still fairly short, but they will get longer.**

**Song: Who let you go by The Killers.**

* * *

Jacob Black had always been an optimist. He loved to think that good things happened from bad things and he refused to let the crappy things in life get him down. Why would he when he had an entire life to live and love? Friends to care about and family to take care of?

Jacob had his emotions in check. He knew how to feel when to feel it and if he didn't want to feel something, he'd ignore it. It was as simple as that for him. There was no need to dwell on feelings such as hate and heartbreak when one could be happy and cheerful.

When his blond haired, best friend left him, he felt pain. Pain, because his friend had left him without saying anything. Without a word, or a note or anything as to even a hint as to where he'd gone. But Jacob soon realized there was no need for it. Instead, he put it all to the side and concentrated on things that made him happy.

Then, something Jacob had never considered happened. It made him feel something he had only ever once felt and that was when his Mother had died. It was big and overwhelming and it suffocated him in unbelievable pain. It mentally and physically exhausted him and pounded on his heart screaming, unrelenting.

Edward Cullen, the cliché romantic. The pale, cold vampire that he had grown to love and care for. The one person that he would give his soul to if he so much as hinted towards wanting it.

Edward Cullen; the man who left him for a human girl.

Jacob could hardly believe it when the man had told him that he no longer had feelings for him. That he had developed feelings toward a girl he had barely known for a month and that he was leaving him for her.

It nearly broke Jacob when he was left for nothing on the beach of La Push, shocked and motionless and still able to feel the cold draft Edward left in his departure. No matter what went through his mind, he couldn't think of anything he had done to cause the other to leave him.

But, in true Jacob Black style, he told himself not to be ridiculous. That it was his first love and first heartbreak; everyone has one. That he shouldn't get so overly emotional about it. He had a dick, not a vagina. He wasn't going to cry, eat lethal amounts of chocolate and pour out his emotions in forms of tears to Bridget Jones' Diary.

After he was 'dumped', although he truly hated the word, he went home to bed. Telling his Father and friends was easy.

'Edward and I are no longer together.'

And he left it at that. Jacob would occasionally feel a nagging in his brain and a tug at his heart but he wouldn't, for the life of him, allow himself to be another soppy, broken-hearted person who fell for the charms of another only to be left with nothing. He didn't have it in him.

With the break-up, Jacob convinced Sam to tell the Elders to reverse the treaty. With Naruto, the Cullen's and his ex-love, the pack decided it best to quash the treaty laws and allow the 'cold ones' pass the border and into the reservation. But, now that Edward and his best friend gone, there was no need for it anymore.

The few times that Jacob did go into Forks, the Cullen family always made sure to see him. There was never any Edward, of course, just the rest of them. They told him they missed him and that they were truly sorry for what had happened.

Jasper and Rosalie had always been especially close with him. Emmett and Alice, of course, were always fond of him and saw him as a brother but with the other two, there was just something he couldn't identify lurking in between them. It was hard with Rosalie; she'd obviously been very objective with the whole 'Vampire and a Wolf' dating scenario but she warmed towards him quickly.

But, Jacob decided it was best if he left contact between them to a nil. It was hard enough knowing that Edward wasn't there only to have his family as a constant reminder. So he told them they couldn't be friends anymore and left it to that.

The pack was very supportive of Jacob. They were harsh at times and they still jerked him around but in the end, they were all his closest friends and gave him all the comfort he needed. In the manliest of ways, of course.

When Jacob felt himself thinking about that day, he would ask Sam if he could swap shifts and go on patrol. He would run for hours on end; until the stars that lit the sky faded away to give way to a glorious sun rise. He'd breathe in deep to pick up new smells and twitch his ears to decipher the sounds of the forest. Large paws padded the forest floor as he was but a blur to the world.

Jacob wasn't heartless or numb. He didn't brood and he didn't mope. For Jacob, it felt uncomfortable to so freely show his emotions like that. He'd done it with Edward and he wouldn't do it again. So, Jacob Black tried to forget.

* * *

The weather was oddly hot today. La Push and Forks weren't players of the 'seasons' game. Usually, it was cloudy, rainy or cold. Sun was a rare event that caused most inhabitants to gape in wonder or bask in its promiscuous glory. Hot weather, by far, was something that drove them stir crazy. The humidity was awful; sticky and still with an unbearable heat.

For Jacob, it was ten fold the normal amount of 'unbearable.' With his already lethal body temperature, the sweltering heat just made it worse. He'd begged Sam to let him go on patrol; he was nearly drooling at the natural insulation and the cooling air whipping pass him. But Sam had told him that Paul and himself were doing it themselves. Selfish bastard.

So Jacob was stuck in his room, near naked on his bed, trying to fan himself off with his hand which was totally not working. He reminded himself to tell his Dad to get air con. Sighing, Jacob moved around, considering going to the beach. Looking at his alarm clock on his bed side table, he found it to be 10:32am.

Deciding that the beach would definitely be the best place to be right now, he slowly sat to an upright position. His head swam with dizziness; Jacob hated the heat. Lethargically, Jacob walked to his dresser and dug around for something to swim in, quickly pulling on the black shorts he found. Jacob searched his room for a towel and, after sniffing one he picked off the ground and deeming it clean enough, he headed out towards the kitchen.

Deciding to be rebellious today, Jacob snuck a beer out of the fridge, knowing his father wouldn't notice one bottle missing. As soon as the bitter, cold substance entered his mouth, he felt better. It didn't cool his skin, but it made his insides feel better, soothing his parched throat.

Grabbing a large packet of chips and a bottle of coke, he placed them on the bench with his towel, making an easy to find pile for when he decided to leave. Going over the check list in his head, he searched his living room for the house keys, chucking them onto the bench as well.

Just as he was looking for his sunglasses, there was a knock at the door. Normally, a knock would suggest that someone that you know is visiting. But, in Jacob's experience, all of the people he knew were too rude, comfortable or familiar with his house to bother with the whole knocking routine.

Confused, Jacob straightened himself to his full height, his head nearly touching the roof, automatically going into defensive and menacing mode. With his 6'7 height, it wasn't too hard for him to pull it off.

Pulling open the door, Jacob almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. His eyes were wide in shock, his mouth agape and his tall, scary posture he held just moments ago slackened monstrously. The bottle of beer he held in his hand fell to the floor, its foamy contents rapidly spreading across the wooden floorboards.

"Hey Jake," the person asked, glancing at him but not being able to keep eye contact, too nervous at what the other would say or do.

Before any of them could comprehend what was happening, Jacobs fist slammed into the tanned boys face, sending him sprawling across the pavement. Jacob stared in shock at the action that had just happened, staring at his fist in amazement before he was tackled into his house, a blonde haired male landing roughly on top of him and delivering his own attack to his face.

The fight wasn't anything serious. It wasn't there for the two to seriously harm each other and there was no intense anger or rage burning throughout the fight. For the reunited best friends, it was a way of catching up and saying hello. For anyone else, it might have looked over the top and too rough, but they both knew how far to take it and how much weight to put behind the punches they threw.

By the end of the fight, which lasted a mere 5 minutes, they were both sprawled across the floor of Jacob's living room, panting and huffing as they looked towards the ceiling. At random intervals, one would lazily throw a punch to the others arm, in which he would retaliate with just as much enthusiasm.

After his breathing had slowed down and evened out, Jacob turned towards his friend. He was in awe of how much his friend had changed over the year that had passed. Before he left, the blonde and been small; only 5'7 with a small, lithe figure. Now though, he stood roughly at 6'2 and he had filled out. Not as much as Jacob but there was definitely defined muscle there.

The blonde turned to look at his friend, sweet covering his forehead and a grin stretching over his lips, making its way up his whiskered cheeks. His eyes closed as he radiated his happiness fully and Jacob couldn't help but fall to the charms of his returned friend.

Smiling, Jacob gave one last punch to his friends shoulder, "Hey Naruto."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, because I enjoyed writing it.**

**Reviews are encouraged.  
Flames are accepted.**


	3. Feel the Love

**Hey guys, thanks for the kind reviews you've given me.**

**So, this is chapter three. Im sorry if it sounds rushed or anything. Next chapter, I promise something major, or anything better than what's currently happened, will happen.**

**Song: Feel the love by Cutcopy**

* * *

Jacob was still contentedly lying on his living room floor. His breathing had long since evened out and now he just lay relaxing, happy to be in the after glow of the fight he'd just been in with Naruto.

Naruto had gotten up and was now lying across the couch on his stomach, arms and legs dangling off the under-sized piece of furniture. A smile was on his face, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the presence of his friend. Out of all the scenario's Naruto had envisioned, this was probably better than all of them. More than anything, he was just happy he was accepted back into the wolf's life again.

Wiping the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand, Naruto opened his eyes and allowed them to fall on the russet skinned boy on the floor. Jacob had a smile on his face as well and he was sure that if he was another person looking at them, they were sure to look the same; both content, happy and relaxed. How it was suppose to be.

Naruto was informed by various members of the Cullen family about what had happened between Edward and Jacob. Rosalie's version of the story was a lot more harsh on her brother and degrading of the girl he was now with but in the end, it all added up to the same conclusion.

Edward left Jacob.

At first, Naruto could only be shocked. Never had he ever thought that his two best friends could ever not be together. It just didn't seem possible or plausible. In Naruto's mind, they were the perfect couple; they balanced each other out. Even before they were officially together, they made each other look better and brung out their best sides.

Then, he felt anger. It was directed at himself, mostly. That he wasn't there to comfort his friend when Edward had left him and that he wasn't there to slap Edward in the face and show him exactly what he was doing wrong. He'd left and really, he had no say in anything that had happened or the result of it because he wasn't there.

Of course, there was anger directed at Edward himself for leaving Jacob in the first place. Naruto was old fashioned when it came to love; if you told someone you loved them, then that was it. You loved that person and only that person. He'd been called naïve before but that's what he thought was right. Once your heart loved someone, that's all it would love.

Naruto was sure that Edward knew he was back by now; if not by prying through his family members minds, then by the scent he was sure to of left at the Cullen residence. This also meant that Edward knew Naruto was avoiding him but, for Naruto, he just didn't know what to do. If he accepted Edwards relationship with this new girl, he was potentially hurting Jacob. If he chose the presence of Jacob over Edward, then Edward would get mad. There was no win/win situation.

So Naruto went with the option that made him feel the most comfortable; being with Jacob. Technically, he wasn't choosing Jacob over Edward, he just hadn't made the effort to see Edward yet. Which he would do in his own time.

Shaking his head, Naruto let those thoughts drift out of his mind; he didn't want them weighing down on his light mood that he was currently enjoying. Looking closely, Naruto found that Jacob had fallen asleep on the floor. The boys chest rose and fell in an even pattern and his eyes were closed, that smile still delicately placed on his lips.

Naruto reluctantly sat up from his position on the couch and sat back, pulling his sticky shirt away from his chest to let the air cool his body down. Jacob had changed since the last time he'd seen him. When he'd left, his hair was a nice short, boy-ish cut; it suited him well and added to his masculinity. Now, it was long, nearly reaching his shoulders.

Naruto prided himself on his height and, for his age, he was doing well at 6'1. But Jacob had always been taller than him. Before his departure, he'd been an already over whelming 6'4 but now he was an astounding 6'7. Not only that, but his body had filled out to match his height. There was well defined muscle on his lithe figure but it wasn't bulky or too much.

Naruto was sad that his friend had changed so much and he wasn't there to see it. But then again, Jacob had never been just a friend because, for Naruto, he'd always considered him a brother.

When Naruto had left his home, he'd left behind family and friends and it pained him to think he'd never have a connection like that with anyone else. But when he'd met Edward and then Jacob, it was instant. Although he considered the pack and the Cullen's family and close friends, Edward and Jacob had always been what kept him there and not running back to where he'd come from.

Rubbing his palms over his face, Naruto let his eye's wonder around the small house. It hadn't changed and Naruto doubted it ever would. Jacob and Billy weren't fussy people and since Jacob's sister's didn't live at home, the house was never re-decorated. Naruto preferred it that way though.

Getting up from the couch, Naruto went over to where Jacob was sleeping on the floor and nudged his ribs with his foot, "Jake," Naruto called softly. After seeing that it didn't work, he jabbed him harder, "Jacob! Wake up!"

Jacob whined and rolled over, trying to escape the offending foot and continue sleeping the day away. Naruto sighed and bent over, slapping Jacob gently but firmly on the cheek, "Jacob, come on. We've got people to go and annoy."

"Go annoy them yourself," Jacob mumbled, shooing the hand away.

"If you don't get up, Im telling them about your doll collection," Naruto said seriously, back now straight and arms crossed over his chest.

Jacob's eyes widened and immediately, he was awake. He sat up to glare at the blond that was smirking in his direction and pouted, "G.I Joe is an action figure, not a doll."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto smiled and held out a hand to Jacob, puling him up easily and laughing at the annoyed expression on his face, "Come on, stop being a sook. I need to go say hi to everyone."

"You could have gone by yourself," Jacob told him, grabbing his sunglasses and wallet anyway and slipping back on the flip flops he'd toed off earlier, "You know your way around. No one's going anywhere."

"True, but I thought we could hang out today, like old times," Naruto offered, already standing in the door way of the front door, waiting for Jacob.

"Before you ran away like a bitch?" Jacob offered, no real malice in his voice. But Naruto could detect a hint of hurt and betrayal in his voice.

"Yeah," Naruto answered softly, closing the door when Jacob walked out and quickly followed after him, "Before that."

"So," Jacob started, arms behind his head in a relaxed and comfortable pose, "Going to tell me why you left? Because me kicking your ass isn't forgiveness."

"Yeah," Naruto answered, looking up at the boy, "Just not now."

Jacob stopped in the road, arms falling slack to his side, "Ive known you since you were 12, Naruto," Jacob started, searching for the right words in his head, "Your 17 now. And not once, have you told me anything about your past. Where you came from, what you're doing here, why you left in the first place. And I've accepted that," Naruto went to argue but Jacob wouldn't let him, "I know; your like the Cullen's but not like them. But that's it? Seriously? You're my best friend, man."

Naruto bowed his head in guilt. He'd never been one to hide his emotions but he just couldn't open up like that; it was too hard. For one being to know your secrets and everything about you scared Naruto, "I'm sorry."

"I've waited for you to tell me what's going on with you but you haven't, its all secrecy with you," Jacob walked towards Naruto and flung an arm over his shoulder, "But Im not letting you off this time. You're going to tell me. Maybe not now, but you will. Got it?"

Naruto smiled through his bangs at his friend, "Yeah Jake, I got it."

"Good, because I started to feel like we were having a moment. For a second, I was scared a was sprouting a vagina," Jake laughed at the disgust face Naruto pulled and punched him playfully in the arm.

"That's gross dude," Naruto said, rubbing his arm in annoyance.

Jacob and Naruto walked for 15 minutes, playful banter being thrown at one another. It was nice, Naruto thought, to just be able to be like this with one another after his year long disappearance. Naruto could always count on Jacob to make things feel like home.

Naruto had a grin on his face the whole time and, within the year that he'd been gone, he couldn't remember a time where he'd smiled or been truly this happy since leaving. It just wasn't right when he'd been gone and, although he knew that he'd go back eventually, it just didn't seem fitting or at home. With Jacob now and his care free attitude, Naruto felt like he was where he was meant to be.

Without consciously thinking about it, the two had walked towards the Uley household. It made sense to go to Sam's house because, with or without his presence, the pack all seemed to congregate there anyway. And Naruto could see why; the house had a homey feeling and it always smelt of baked goods.

"Sam's not here, ya'know," Jacob said, walking towards the door anyway.

"Doesn't matter, Im sure someone from the pack is here," Naruto answered, trying to be quiet so that no one inside could hear him. Their reactions could be different from Jacob's and he really didn't know what to expect.

"Probably," Jacob mumbled, opening the door and greeting a loud 'Hello' to the unknown occupants of the house.

Naruto stepped inside carefully and closed the door behind him, watching the reactions on the faces of those who were sitting in the living room. They all scrutinized him, jaws slack, as he walked further in to stand beside a grinning Jacob. Their eyes were wide and he had to admit, they looked pretty ridiculous at that moment.

"Hey Guys," he grinned, hoping to break the tension that was gathering in the room.

"I would like to introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki," Jacob said loudly, a large smile breaking across his face, "You know? That guy we used to be friends with but went AWOL a year back?"

"Stop being a dick," Naruto told him, pouting childishly and looking away from everyone, pointedly ignoring Jacob for the time being.

"Naruto," a feminine voice called from behind him. He turned around to see the beautiful, slightly distorted face of Emily looking up at him, "Its so nice to see you again. Im glad your back."

The pout fell from Naruto's face and he smiled. He'd always liked Emily, even if he didn't want to at the start, but she was just so warm and happy; it was hard not to like her motherly ways, "Hey Em. Its good to see you too."

Turning around, he found that everyone's face's had sobered and, apart from Seth Clearwater's, everyone's face held a serious tone in it. Naruto was surprised and happy to see Seth here because it also meant he must have shifted. When he'd left, he was the only one left to shift and everyone knew that it would happen at anytime.

"Hey Naruto," the youngest one called from the couch, waving enthusiastically at the blond.

"Hey Seth," Naruto greeted, laughing inside at his hyper personality, "So you've shifted?"

Seth nodded rapidly, that smile never faltering for a second, "Sure have! It would have been nice if these guys told me though. I wrecked my favourite pair of shoes."

"You would have grown out of them anyway, idiot," Quil muttered from his spot beside him. Noting his long, gangly body with muscle still growing on his torso and biceps, Naruto was sure that Quil was right, "Hey Naruto," he added with a small smile and wave.

"Way to be welcoming guys," Jacob snorted, throwing himself into a free lounge chair, lazily letting his legs dangle over the side, "The guy's been gone for a year and that's all you can spare?"

"Stop it Jacob," Emily scolded, a tray of muffins in her hands as she walked into the lounge room, "Would you like some?" she asked Naruto, earning glares from everyone else. Well, more a pout from Seth but he tried to glare.

"Sure," Naruto accepted, stealing three from the offered tray and quickly scoffing down the first one, "These are great, Em."

"Of course they are," Embry said, as if Emily's cooking were the thing keeping him alive, "It's Emily's cooking after all!"

After the tension was broken, they all acted like they did if they were around each other normally. Like brother's, all bickering and fighting over the last scraps of Emily's cooking. They'd all non-verbally agreed that they'd wait until Sam, Paul and Jared got back before discussing anything. Naruto knew Leah wouldn't come over so he decided to let Seth fill her in on those little details.

They'd been in the living room for over two hours now and Naruto and Seth were currently in an intense Soul Caliber 3 battle. Naruto prided himself on playing video games but he was no match for Seth. He'd been called for button mashing and was watching with sad eyes as his character K.O'd on their final match.

"Again, I would like to thank a sad, friendless childhood for allowing myself to find comfort in violent video games," Seth announced sarcastically, laughing when Naruto dropped the controller in defeat and pouted.

"If this was Tekken, I would have kicked your ass," he said to his victorious friend, "Eddie Gordo style."

"Sure, sure," Jacob mumbled, unconvinced. He reached over Naruto's shoulder, who was sitting at the base of his chair, and picked up his controller, "You're going down, Clearwater. Yoshimitsu, love me baby."

The rest of the household watch with disinterest as Jacob and Seth entered their fight, fingers flying across the controller's as they did everything to best each other. Emily was, yet again, in the kitchen cooking more food for not only those currently taking up the Uley residence, but for the others that would be arriving soon. Naruto had offered his help but she immediately said no, reminding him of the time he nearly burnt down the kitchen the last time he'd asked. Personally, Naruto thought his culinary skills had grown since then.

Just as Jacob and Seth entered their last round, the front door opened to reveal Sam, Paul and Jared, their chest's bare and sweaty after their patrol. Naturally, Sam walked in first which meant he saw the blond sitting on his living room floor first. Naruto watched him with nervous eyes as he stood in scrutiny.

His nervousness disappeared when a large smile broke across Sam's face and he hurried over to pick up Naruto from the floor, pulling him into a tight, bear hug, "I knew you'd come back eventually, kid."

"Im not a kid," Naruto whined. He growled when both Jared and Paul ruffled his hair affectionately.

"You'll always be a kid to me," Sam answered, arms winding around Emily's waist and kissing her on the cheek, "So, how'd your soul searching go?"

"Well, good, I suppose. Im back anyway, so it doesn't really matter," Naruto replied, taking a seat at the dining room table before anyone else could take it.

"Care to explain what happened?" Sam took a seat at the opposite end of the small table, staring at Naruto commandingly. Naruto wasn't apart of Sam's pack, but he always felt a tug from his Alpha presence, especially now.

"Like I told Jake, I will tell you guys," Naruto breathed in deeply as he caught a whiff of the food Emily was making. It smelt of lemon chicken and he was almost drooling at the thought of eating it, "Just not now. And I promise I will tell you eventually."

Sam seemed to consider this for a moment and then smiled, "Alright then. But you will tell us. We're accepting people, Naruto. But you know about us and we need something in return, alright?"

Naruto smiled. Most thought that Sam was strict or mean but for those who knew him, they knew he was just over-protective of those he loved. Really, he was a big softy and would do anything for the people he cared about, "Sure."

"Good," Sam's eye's it up at the plate of rice and lemon chicken placed in front of him and he smiled warmly at Emily, thanking her with a kiss, "Right now, Im starving. Let's just eat up, boys."

* * *

**Im not very fond of this chapter but, I can assure, its all neccesary and from now on, it'll start getting exciting. **

**Hang in there, kitty!**

**Just letting you know, I have a new story up called 'Standing in the Way of Control.'  
Its a Jacob/Edward fic. Read it, if you like.**

**:D**


	4. Turn it off

**Well, I've posted another chapter...after a bit of a wait...**

**Ah well, its here now. **

**Enjoy. :D**

**Turn it off by Paramore.**

* * *

Naruto lay with his arm behind his head on his motel bed, staring up at the spinning ceiling fan. Blue eyes shone with emotion and thoughts swirled behind them. Eyebrows furrowed and lips turned into a frown at thoughts he'd rather not think about. Avoiding friends, running from the past, keeping secrets; it made him stress. From birth and by personality, Naruto wasn't a dishonest person but he knew he was doing bad things to the people he loved most but not telling them the truth.

Sighing, Naruto sat up and rubbed his palms over his face, massaging the frown and forehead creases away and trying to ease the gnawing guilt in his stomach. Unfortunately, for the week that he'd been here, he had avoided the Cullen family. Edward was bound to know he was here by now and, if he was still the same as when he left, he would have been worried and confused as to why Naruto was avoiding him. Truthfully, Naruto was too scared to see him because he didn't know what to say.

_'Hey, Eddie. Sorry I was gone for so long, but I got back just to hear you fucked over my best friend and I don't know how to talk to you properly now,_' Naruto snorted_, 'That'd go over well.'_

Standing up and walking to the mini-fridge, he thought to himself, _'How did I get here?'_

* * *

_A shock of blond and different shades of brunette blurred together as three children ran through their large mansion home, laughing and shouting as their tutor chased after them, yelling threats of 'I'll write this on the daily report' and 'You'll get in trouble for this.'_

_Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all laughed and ran faster, skidding around corners and down long corridors of the west wing. Looking behind them, they found that they were no longer being followed by their sensei. Hands resting on knee's, all three took a moment to breathe properly while smiling victoriously at each other. They could still hear the echo of his voice yelling at them, asking them where they were._

_"Ne, that one was awesome," Kiba grinned, "It'll be a while 'til he finds us now."_

_"Heh, you should of seen his stupid face," Naruto laughed, straightening his face and grinning, "Damn pervert deserves everything he gets."_

_The three 10 year olds had just pulled off what they described as the the most epic prank ever on their 'perverted' sensei. Cat food, dog poo and flour made great tools in the art of 'prank conspiracies.' However, it also resulted in a very angry, rather fast Sensei screaming bloody murder._

_"Come on you two," Shikamaru said, a smile still on his face despite the slight worry that laced his voice, "We'd better get out of here befor-"_

_"Before what, Shikamaru?" _

_All three froze at the voice and turned to see the masked face of Kakashi. His eyes were in his trademark upside down 'U' shape, showing his happiness without a normal smile. The boys saw the man tuck a little orange book into his back pocket before he kneeled to their height, "A little birdy has told me that you three," he ruffled the hair of each three annoyingly, his tone condescending in a way the man knew the 10 year olds hated, "have done something naughty. Would this birdy be right?"_

_"If said birdy is a perverted asshole," Naruto started, arms crossed over his chest defiantly and bottom lip sticking out in a cute, childish pout, "Then, no. He lied."_

_Kakashi chuckled before standing promptly, turning the boys and heading towards the East wing, turning the boys with his body and outstretched arms, "Now, now. You know what happens when you upset your tutors, don't you?"_

_All three gulped before struggling against Kakahi's arms, although it was useless. Before they even wanted to think about it, they were in the East wing and angry shouts could be heard echoing through the corridors. The random wanderers of the wing looked around fearfully as others smartly left the mansion itself. The boys tried harder to escape their captor but the older man just chuckled and continued on his way._

_"-damn brats! Wait 'til I see them! I'll ring their scrawny little necks!" a woman's voice boomed from behind a large, varnished oak door at the end of the hallway, before a loud crash was heard._

_Fear flooded the faces of the young boys but Kakashi continued to push them forward until they were in front of the door. The yelling didn't cease, nor did the loud bangs and crashes that were heard. Kakashi opened the door, his eyes still smiling before he pushed the three inside, "Good luck," he said with a wink, before closing the door._

_Three horrified faces watched the closed door in fear, before turning around to face the angry blond woman. She was an older woman, but looked younger than she really was. Her flawless, pale face was contorted to concealed rage and her left eyebrow ticked in anger. Fisted hands resting on her hips, her amber eyes narrowing onto the three boys, "Do you have something to say, boys?" she growled._

_They looked at each quickly before Naruto ducked behind Kiba, Shikamaru doing the same. Kiba glared at the other two before smiling and rubbing his neck sheepishly, "Well, you see baa-cha-"_

_"I'LL KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!" she screamed, before all three screamed and started an all new chase with the clan leader._

* * *

  
_Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru muttered greetings to passer by's, doing their bit in the clan and representing the next 'leader's' dutifully. Every once in a while, they would shake hands with an over-enthusiastic guest or nod to one of their children. Most of the time was spent standing next to the door, a watchful Iruka and a perverted Kakashi keeping tabs on them. Tsunade had forbidden them be alone for the rest of the night. Tonight was a big night for the clan and she'd be damned if the three brats ruined it with their pranks._

_Scowling Kakashi and shooing him away, Iruka turned to the three bored children with a kind smile, "You three can sit down now," he slapped away a distracted hand that belonged to Kakashi and tried to keep the blush on his face to a minimum, "Just make sure I can see you, alright? I don't want you guy's pulling another stunt like today."_

_The three muttered 'Yeah, yeah's' before going to a close by table, plonking down and tuning everyone else out._

_"Man, this is sooooo boring," Naruto whined, pulling at is over-sized tie and blowng at some hair that was dangling in his face, "I don't even know why we have to be here."_

_"Tch, idiot," Shikamaru scolded, head resting in his propped up hand, "It's to make the clan look good. To show off the next in line."_

_"Yeah, well they can take a photo, I hate being at these things," the blond mumbled defiantly. Blue eyes wandered disinterestedly around the room, not fully taking in the exceptional, flawless looking men and women in gowns and tuxedo's. Or the likes of Asuma and Kakashi; either bare-chested or painfully casual in cotton clothing and sandals. Alot of them were like that; near naked with torn jeans. None looked at them weirdly or with distaste as it was normal for them to be like that. Easier, they'd been told, for when one has to shift quickly and without warning._

_"I wanna go for a walk," Naruto stated, banging his fist on the table, "Its so boring here."_

_"Well, we can't idiot so just sit there and shut up," Shikamaru told him, not wanting to get in trouble again._

_"Why? We're the heirs. In the end, they can't really do anything," Naruto replied, the idea actually sounding okay to his ears._

_"Yeah," Kiba grinned, leaning towards the blond, "Baa-chan can yell all she wants. She can't do anything!"_

_"Great," Shikamaru sighed, "Whatever idiocy you two are up to, keep it to yourselves. I like living."_

_"Fine," Naruto stuck his tounge out to his friend childishly before turning back to Kiba, "Come on, if we crawl under the tables, we can head for the kitchen door and from there, we're free!"_

_The two checked the door to see a blushing Iruka and a chuckling Kakashi. At that point, they were both thankful for his distractive ways and ducked their heads under the table and started crawling. They'd duck their heads out to check if the coast was clear before crawling speedily to another table. Naruto peeked out from under the table, holding the thick table cloth before ducking back under and turning to Kiba, "Coast is clear. We have one more table and then we're at the door."_

_Grinning, Kiba nodded and signaled for Naruto to go first. Smiling back and giving him a thumbs up, Naruto lifted the cloth once more and did a quick once over, before dashing for the next table. He was nearly there when he felt something cold and solid in front of him. Confused, the 10 year old blond looked up with innocent blue eyes to see an older, pale boy. He looked to be 19 or 20, with dark, black hair and onyx eyes. Naruto knew right away he was a vampire; if not by his aristocratic perfection, then by the condescending look on his beautiful face._

_As soon as cerulean met the dark orbs, all chaos went loose in Naruto's, innocent, naive brain. First, everything stopped. He couldn't see or hear or smell anything that wasn't associated with the pale man in front of him. Then things were blurry. Everything was back but in a haze and a ringing noise was invading his eardrums. Naruto started heaving in air, his lungs feeling like they'd just collapsed and he didn't have a clue as to why he was feeling this way. _

_"Naruto," a worried voice called before he was pulled backwards, now sitting on his knees, "Naruto, are you okay?"_

_He closed his eyes, unlocking his stare with the stranger and tried to breathe properly. The air didn't seem to want to come to him and he opened his eyes again. This time, the stranger was kneeling in front of him. It looked like he was battling himself on what to feel, emotions changing rapidly from worry, to anger. From concern, to denial. Naruto stared at the black haired man for a while longer, still trying to get the air in his lungs before the onyx eyed man stood and left, cursing under his breath. A woman followed him, eyes going from the man to Naruto before she disappeared from sight._

_"Naruto," Iruka popped into sight before he picked up the boy, "what happened Kiba?"_

_Kiba, who was seated behind the blond, looked up at his Sensei with panicked eyes, "I don't know! One minute we're Tom Cruising it outta here and then he looks at the bastard and nearly passes out! It wasn't my fault, I swear!"_

_Sighing, Iruka shooed the on lookers away. Some wore shocked expressions, whilst some others wore amused smirks. The shifters in the room that knew of the incident were outright laughing whilst the more modest creatures were polite and coughed once or twice into their napkins. Iruka then Lent down and picked up the blond. From the looks of it, he was breathing properly but was nearly out anyway, "Trust you, Naruto," Iruka, backed by a cursing Tsunade and a hawk eyed Kakashi, walked out of the room and towards the west wing, "Only you could mate on an Uchiha."_

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat back on the bed, a bottle of water in his hand. It was that day that everything started going wrong. At only the age of 10, little Naruto Uzumaki, one of three heirs, mated on Sasuke Uchiha, legendary vampire. He was famous within the underworld, along with his brother as the two were known for leaving their clan to join the Three Brothers Legacy. It was a controversy as the Uchiha clan were known for strongly despising shifters.

Naruto laid back and tried to shake the thoughts of Sasuke out of his head, and ignore the pain that ached his heart. He'd been rejected by the older vampire and ignored. The elder didn't want the shifter crossbreed as a mate, even as he grew older, and it pained Naruto to think about it. As a child, he didn't know the full concept of having a mate. All he knew was that he wanted to be near Sasuke all the time and it would hurt when he was ignored. Iruka and Kakashi had then explained that having a mate was like having another half of you, someone to love and cherish. It made him feel empty knowing his other half wanted nothing to do with him.

Rolling over, Naruto argued with himself. He'd told himself that today would be the day he told Jacob, and via him the pack, why he was here. He knew he wouldn't be able to tell them everything but at least it was a start. He knew that they wanted insight into his past life and even if it wasn't the whole story, he knew they'd be grateful with even a little bit of information.

Sitting up, Naruto ran his palms over his face one last time before standing and gathering the things he'd need. Leaving the motel, Naruto hopped into his car and headed for Jacob's house. The motel he was staying at was located on the reservation. He thought it easier to avoid the Cullens this way, even if it did make him feel bad. Right now, Naruto needed to be there for Jacob and be around the pack in general.

He wasn't driving for even 10 minutes before he was pulling up to the Black household. Naruto knew he was home; he'd called earlier asking if he wanted to hang out. He yelled at himself, telling himself to breathe properly, to get the fuck out of the car and tell his best friend what he promised he would. It wouldn't be hard as he thought it to be and he knew that Jacob wouldn't judge him or care about why he left. But it still scared him. He ran away from it for a reason. Not just to find a new family and then blab about his past life. It didn't seem right to him.

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the car and walked to the door with shaky limbs. He tried to steel himself but the closer he got, the more nervous he became. But, with a promise in mind, he strode as confidently as possibly could to the door and knocked, waiting anxiously outside for his best friend. In the next 10 minutes, all his deepest secrets would be out.

And fuck, was it scary.

* * *

**Kind of disappointed in this chapter. Its not very long and its seems sort of rushed.  
But, a bit of in sight I'd say. And more to come in the future.  
Also, I am bound to of made some mistakes in this chapter so, if I have, tell me.**

**Review or flame.**


	5. Always on my mind

**Well, I've been getting into the habit of updating my stories.  
I wonder how long that'll last?**

**Also, I don't think I've said thanks for the support or the great comments that you've given. So, thankyou all.**

**Anway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Song: Always on my mind by Tiki Taane**

**

* * *

**

Edward sighed as he looked at his hands. They were pale and perfect, not a flaw marked their existence. He rubbed them together, trying to bring heat to his hands but failed. His own cold figure remained the same, the temperature not changing in the slightest. He dragged them over his face for no better reason than, well, because he could. And it made him feel human. Not so...still and lifeless.

Looking down, Edward saw the beautiful sleeping face of Bella. Soft snores emitted from pale, pink lips and every once and a while, a mumbled 'Edward' would escape, causing the mentioned to smile lightly. Of course, Edward saw the figure as beautiful and he knew that part of his heart loved the girl-how could it not? For nearly a year they had been together and he had grown very attached to the girl. But, he couldn't help thinking that her skin would look better tanned, or her hair shorter and darker, or her eyes a deep dark brown instead of the light, feminine tone it held.

Shaking his head, Edward forced those thoughts out of his head. This was it now-this was who he was with and it had been his choice. He had no right to compare, no right to want Bella, his sweet, innocent Bella, to be different or look like someone else or _be _someone else entirely. The thoughts alone made him sad but he couldn't dwell on it.

But it didn't mean he didn't.

Edward Cullen was broody-simple as that. Everyone who knew him knew that and, if he were honest with himself, he would say so himself. Being the creature that he was, he had an eternal amount of time on his hands which meant he had time to think alot of thing's over. One being his blond haired best friend. He'd been back for around a week now and it hurt Edward to know that Naruto was avoiding him. Edward loved the kitsune and cared for him deeply and wanted to see him badly. Although, if Naruto knew about himself and his ex-lover, it was no surprise that he was, in fact, avoiding him.

Which bought him to another topic he dwelled on often. His first love and, to be completely honest, his only love. The russet skinned wolf who plagued him day in, day out whether he liked it or not. He knew he didn't want to forget him; that would be an insult to memory. But it also hurt to know that the boy was on his mind constantly and that he himself had been the one to break their bond.

Jacob. He wouldn't say 'the love of his life' or something cliche' like that. To Edward, there were no words for how he felt for the boy. It was something that ran through his veins and made him feel hot, feel _alive _again. It embodied him completely and it was so utterly pure that Edward was scared that he was tainting it, even though he contributed half of the feeling. It amazed him fully, took over his mind and hazed his brain in a love-sick fog. The feeling was so euphoric that it always felt new, always felt over-whelming. Yes, the love he felt for Bella was there but nothing, _nothing _compared to his love for Jacob. It was complete and whole and right.

So, the question remains, why would he ruin all of that?

Because the fact is that Jacob didn't belong to him. They might have shared that deep connection, that practically tangible feeling but, in the end, Edward knew that Jacob wasn't meant for him. They fell in love, purely in love, but he wasn't the wolf's soul-mate. They weren't compatible. And it hurt Edward to think that.

Jacob hadn't imprinted on him.

At first, it didn't matter. The love they shared was so strong and amazing that it didn't matter that there was no imprint. They had each other and that's all that really mattered. But as time went on and the months went by, paranoia ate away at his brain saying, _What if?_ It screamed it throughout the day, his mind flooded with the question. It became so powerful that it became hard for him to decipher other peoples thoughts.

_What if?_ it taunted, snarling like a beast in his mind, _What if he finds his imprint and leaves you? What if he falls in love with someone else? Realizes that you two together are immoral and leaves you behind? What will you have then, huh? Nothing. He'll steal what's left of your heart, boy. And you'll be broken with the world laughing at your foolishness._

Edward, of course, tried to reason with himself. That he and Jacob were solid and the wolf would never leave him. But in the end it failed. He broke it; he broke the boy and he broke himself. Of course, he couldn't voice his real reasons as to why he was leaving Jacob. If he did, he knew the wolf would follow him. Always following him. So he told him something that would pain the wolf and crack his own soul.

"Jacob," he had said, his voice cold and distant, "This can't work anymore."

Edward could still clearly see Jacobs beautiful face twist with emotion. Pain, anger and confusion flashed across his flawless face as he controlled his breathing. He naked chest sped up and down as the wolf breathed harder and tried to control his voice, "What do you mean?"

Edward nearly backed out, said it was a joke and he was sorry. He nearly did but the snarling beast in his head came back, "I don't love you anymore. This is finished."

And he could hear twin hearts breaking, and see it clearly on Jacob's face before he turned and left Jacob there by himself. It took all he had to keep walking and not look back. To run and repeat to himself, _'Its for the best. He'll move on, I'll move on. It's all for the best.'_

It had been a lie though, his self mantra. He hadn't moved on, not really. He might have a smile on his face and his sweet Bella on his arm but he belonged to Jacob; whole heartedly, he belonged to the wolf who he had broken. So many times, he wanted to run through La push, see Jacob and beg for him to take him back. Say it was a mistake and that he would die a million times for a chance with the boy again.

But, he stayed. He accepted that life was like this now. That all he had now, was Bella and he appreciated that. Smiling sadly, he traced a cold finger down Bella's cheek and couldn't help but flinch when he thought, _'If only it were his cheek.'_

* * *

Edward gripped his steering wheel tightly. Not overly-so, but there would be marks and impressions once he removed his hands. Currently, he was driving to Forks High School from Bella's house, Bella in the passenger seat talking animatedly. Edward could vaguely hear what she was saying but most of his thoughts were concentrated on Naruto and Jacob. The latter made him feel guilty, therefore, he decided not to talk, nodding every once in a while.

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked him lightly. He turned to face the girl and winced when he saw the concern swirling in her eyes, mixing with the love that she always held when she looked at him.

"I'm fine, Bella," he replied calmly, smiling sweetly. He took her hand in his and stroked it caringly, "Don't worry about me, love."

Bella blushed lightly but returned the smile, her fingers curling around Edwards marble-like hand, "I can't help it. It's what people in a relationship do. They worry about the others well being, even if the other is practically indestructible."

Edward chuckled and pulled his hand back, "Well, there really is no need for it."

Opening his door, Edward got out of his volvo and, before Bella even had a chance to open her door, Edward was there and helping her out. He knew it ticked her off, that she didn't need his chivilrous actions, but he couldn't help but do it. Smiling up at Edward, Bella kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Winding his arm around her waist, Edward replied, "My pleasure," and lead her towards the entrance of the building. He could feel her shiver from his cold form every so often but, when he went to pull back, she'd follow his arm and body. Edward tried to push the thoughts of Jacob and Naruto from his brain and breathed in Bella's scent deeply. Although, normally, it would have a ravenous affect on him, it calmed him down and he looked down at Bella with a soft smile on his face.

Bella sighed with distaste as the pulled herself away from Edward, "Well, I guess its class time," she leant up and kissed his cheek, "I'll see you at lunch, yeah?"

"I'll be waiting," Edward replied with a smile, squeezing Bella's hand lightly before she turned and left with a wave. He couldn't help but chuckle as she knocked into a few people and nearly tripped over someone's foot. She wouldn't be Bella if she weren't adorably clumsy. Without Bella by his side to distract his thoughts, Edward knew he'd probably be broody through his classes until lunch. With a sigh, he turned and ventured to his first class, already not looking forward to the day.

* * *

Lunch didn't come as quickly as Edward would have liked it too. His classes before lunch were swimming with different things concerning those same two people and it put him in his signature brooding mood. He didn't even bother getting a tray of food for observational purposes and went straight to his table, where Emmett and Rosalie already sat.

"Brooding, Edward? You would of thought you'd be over that phase by now, really," Rosalie sneered at her brother, glaring at him heatedly.

"Rose," Emmett reprimanded lightly.

"It's okay, Emmet," Edward glared back at Rosalie but it lost its effect when he saw the hurt behind the general anger that she usually held. When he and Jacob had broken up, it seemed that Rosalie was the most affected by it. Although she had ben her usual 'bitchy' self, she held a soft spot for the shifter; always saving him from Alice's shoppng sprees or making food for him when he was around. She actually talked with him, without being callous and held a certain affection for the wolf. She blamed Edward when Jacob decided to stop seeing the Cullens in general and, when she held a grudge, she was amazing at it.

"Where's your pet?" She asked, venom in her voice, "Thought the human was attached to you. Idiotic girl," Rosalie turned her glare from Edward and looked at her nails snobbishly.

"Bella hasnt done anythin wrong," Edward voiced. He'd always known that Rosalie didn't like the girl, as she thought she was a cheap replacement for someone who couldn't possibly be replaced. Ashamedly, Edward had thought the same thing.

"Accept ruin everything," Rosalie countered, "And you know what? It's you who did the wrong! She's a fucking human Edward, she shouldn't know about us! With Jacob, it was okay-"

"Rose!" Emmett whispered harshly, trying to stop her before she said something she might regret later on.

"Don't talk about him," Edward seethed, seeing Bella walk into the cafeteria from the corner of his golden eyes.

"Why?" Rosalie hissed, "Can't handle hearing his name? Jacob? Well guess fucking what? He still exists! And because of your stupid, self-loathing, depressive reasons, you didn't only run _him _out of our lives, but Naruto too!"

Edward was sure he was about to jump across the table and rip her throat out, humans or no humans around, but a cool hand placed itself on his shoulder and instantly, calm flooded his body and the pure anger he felt dispersed.

"Calm yourself," he heard Jasper whisper, "There are people around and Bella's making her way over here."

Rosalie growled and left the table with a dramatic exit, Emmett smiling in apology and going after her.

Alice and Jasper sat down from across him as Bella took a seat next to him, worry in her eyes as she eyed the door Rosalie had just stomped her way out of, "Is something wrong with her?"

Edward forced a smile and turned to the brunette, grabbing her hand and using her light warmth to pacify himself, "There's always something wrong with her," he said casually, thankful for Jasper's presence, "It wouldn't be Rosalie if she weren't dramatic."

Bella giggled and nodded, turning to her food, "I guess. But she did look angrier than usual."

Bella contented herself to eating as the three vampires looked at each other with different expressions on their faces.

_She didn't mean it, Edward,_ Alice told Edward through her thoughts, _She's just been moody since Naruto's been back. Give her time._

Edward grunted and nodded, but the creases in his forehead showed that he was still thinking about what the blond had said. Her didn't enjoy her words; they left a nasty taste on his tongue but he couldn't help but feel that they were true. It just added more cause to brood for him, really.

"Oh," Bella dropped her utensils on her plastic tray, swallowing the food in her mouth before she looked over to Edward, "Mike, Angela and Jessica asked me if I wanted to go to the beach," she fidgeted with her hands in her lap, "I told them I'd go but, if you guys wanna come, that'd be cool."

Thinking it over in his head, Edward nodded, "It sounds nice, depending on the day, of course," he told her which made her smile widen, "Which beach?"

"Oh, um," Bella thought her previous conversation with her friends over in her head, "I think the one in La push."

Edward tensed but relaxed himself quickly. He could see Alice and Jaser throwing him looks but he ignored them. Alice quickly came into the conversation, "What day is it, Bella?"

"Saturday," the brunette girl replied.

"Oh, a shame really," the smallest vampire shook her head in mock disappointment, "The sun looks like it will come out so, it wouldn't be the best idea."

Bella's face fell lightly but she shook it off and smiled, "That's okay. Another time, okay? It'd be cool if you guys hung out with my other friends. Bond and stuff, ya'know?"

"Definitely," Edward smiled, but his brother and sister could see it was strained and fake, "Be safe," he said seriously.

"I'll be fine," Bella laughed, "Im not that clumsy."

Alice rolled her eyes in disbelief and Edward was glad that she had come to his rescue. He let the other three talk the most, contributing when he felt he needed to and wished for the school day to end as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I'm not sleepy," an obviously tired Bella mumbled, her eyes drooping and then snapping back open in an attempt to stay awake.

Edward chuckled from his position next to her, "Bella darling, go to sleep," he kissed her forehead and ran his fingers through her long hair, "I'll be here while you sleep."

Bella protested weakly, but turned over anyway, cuddling up to Edwards cold side and promptly falling asleep. Edward smiled down at her, his fingers still lightly running through her hair. He breathed in her scent and kissed her cheek. Her body shivered continuosly and Edward moved away from her. She whined lightly before turning over and hugging a pillow, falling back into her deep sleep.

Edward sighed, rubbing his temple. Although the night before he'd scolded himself for even thinking about it, his thoughts turned back to thinking that Bella could be someone else entirely and, it didn't seem that bad an idea. Not replacing her or leaving her...but just seeing _him _for even a moment. It was too easy; just cross the border, watch him for a second and then leave. Just to make sure he was safe and okay. In fact, as he dwelled over it, the better it sounded and the more excuses he gave himself to go.

Determined, Edward stood soundlessly, making his way to the window and jumping from it with an inaudible thud. His cell phone started going crazy in his jean pocket and, as he looked the caller ID, he found it to be Alice. Not wanting to upset his sister, he answered it silently as he started a slow pace into the surrounding forest, "Yes, Alice?"

_"You have disappeared which means your either going to see him, or your dead. Seeing as you answered your phone, Im going to go with the first one."_

"Alice," Edward sighed, stopping where he stood and looking at the moss covered ground, "I just...I need to see him. Just look."

_"You sound like a stalker, Eddie," _she said jokingly, _"Don't let the others see you or we're all in trouble, alright?"_

"Thankyou, Alice," Edward smiled and continued to his destanation, quickening his pace.

_"Don't thank me yet. You have to take me shopping next." _The girl quickly ended the conversation and Edward chuckled lightly, placing his phone back in his pocket and running full speed towards La push.

Avoiding the shifters who were on patrol was hard, but he managed to sneak by them. It was their keen sense of smell that held him off more than anything but, as the wind changed, he found his chance and slipped through the perimeter. He had forged the way to Jacob's house into his mind and it was something he'd never foget. When he saw the small, wooden house he smiled fondly and rounded it until he came to Jacobs window. He had peered into the minds of Paul and Jared-the shifters on patrol- and found that Jacob was indeed home.

Edward steadied himself, breathing despite having too, and looked inside the window. What he saw might his breath catch. The light from the moon surrounded the sleeping, russet skinned teen heavenly. He was bare chested, only white briefs giving him privacy, as he slept haphazardly on his too small bed. His now long hair framed his face beautifully, his long eyelashes resting on his flushed cheeks as he mouth hung slack, snoring rather loudly throughout his room. Edwards eyes roamed Jacob's body; along his broad shoulders, over his defined chest and chiseled abs and down his strong legs.

If he could of, Edward would have cried. His _life_ was but a pane of glass away and he couldn't touch that magnificent, amazing body. He couldn't kiss his lips or touch his grown out hair. It hurt him but he stayed rooted to his spot, drinking in the amazing sight Jacob provided for him. The urge to stroke his cheek was almost overwhelming but he held his position strong, eyes turning black as he held off his burning passion.

The night continued on, stars alight and the moon shining bright but he didn't move. He watched Jacob toss and turn well into the night, even as it came to the early hours of the morning. And, as dawn approached and Jacob started to move and awake, Edward wrenched his eyes away from his ex-lover and left La Push, a cold draft being the only sign that he was there in the first place.

* * *

**So, that was it. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**I really wanted to get some Edward perspective in there and I think it worked well.**

**Review, let me know what you think.**

**:D**


End file.
